Minty Pleasure
by MommaVanillaBear
Summary: All Stanley wants is love and attention- an ache slowly growing inside of him as he watches his twin leave the house everyday to go to the university as he waits for him to come home- desperate for his twins touch once again. However Stanley is an impatient lover after a while and takes his pleasure into his own hands. *Established Relationship*


It wasn't fair-

It was an ache he couldn't satisfy-

Yet no matter how he tried he just couldn't get the aching to go away…

"Staaannnffyyy!"

For yet the third-time Stanley groaned loudly to catch his twins' attention, nearly to the point of tears from frustration as he tried to make it so that Stanford wouldn't leave for the University. Yet as always, his twin merely sighed with the shake of his head, fixing his red pinned striped tie before grabbing the paper brown lunch bag- a lunch Stanley had packed him as he always had. Looking back at his sexual frustrated twin Stanford winced, his cheeks barely colored with withheld embarrassment and partial need to correct the problem; however, work in the science lab called for him and for yet another day in a row he had to answer.

"I'll be back home tonight Stanley- just one more day until Winter Vacation- you know I want to have some us time, but I'm working really hard to ace these exams." He ran a six-fingered hand through his hair before sighing, tugging on his brown worn jacket, "I promise tonight when I get back I'll give you all the loving you need- but until then, I have to go before I miss the bus."

With yet another moan of frustration Stanley watched him go before downing the mug of coffee before him- the one Stanford had been using if only for the fact that his brothers' lips had been on it just moments ago. Getting up from the table Stanley stared down at his hands, fiddling with the promise ring on his thick ring finger- wasn't Stanford supposed to take care of him and his needs just as Stanley did the same for him?  
Well if that wasn't the case then Stanley was going to take care of the ache himself, and he would make Stanford regret ever leaving him home alone without the loving he deserved…

Going out to buy a new toy was what had been on Stanley's mind when he took a twenty-dollar bill from the tips he had earned at the bakery- a toy and simple bottle of lubricant was the goal in mind; however, Stanley didn't expect to find the adult shop just so…festive.

The store itself was usually dimly lit with X rated neon signs to lighten up the shelves, however stepping in Stanley blinked at seeing the holiday lights that lined both the top and bottom shelves, mistletoe hung just a few feet away from each security camera- the displays of models dressed up as both suggestive elves and Santa Clause brought color to his cheeks, imagining himself wearing one of the green and red striped low hanging shorts for Stanford's amusement. Just as quickly as the thought enter his mind he found himself shaking his head- no, Stanford did not deserve a present like that! Stanley was there to buy a present for himself and that was all!

Looking past the selections of panties and bras Stanley found a thin red night dress- the fabric itself sheer with almost shoe string thick straps to hook it up- the bust lined with faux white fur; lifting it up he saw it was open from the bottom half way up the center to show off the wearers groin and belly. Looking at the discounted price he draped it over his fore arm, heading towards the back of the store to look at the 'toys'.  
Walking along the back wall he was both amused and a bit aroused at seeing all the different sort of items used to both create and pro-long pleasure- nipple clamps, cock rings, and even vibrators colored up like candy canes were featured, however it wasn't those items that made his mouth water- his face a dark rosy red as he headed towards a glass case featuring holiday treats- amongst them was a rather large candy cane meant at being a gag gift, but oh did his mind take the idea and ran with it, imagining the thick treat wrapped up in a condom, thrusting into him deeply- it was even thicker than Stanford's cock!

With down casted eyes and greedy hands he took the candy cane's box, holding it close before grabbing the peppermint bottle of lubricant in the display case as well before heading to the register, keeping his eyes still down casted, however unable to hide the mischievous smile on his lips. Paying for the items with the money he had grabbed plus a few spare crumpled dollars he took the brown paper bag and left, the bag clutched to his chest as if the passerby's knew what he was carrying. Despite the snow and ice still littering the sidewalks he hurried home, all the while humming holiday carols softly, the smile widening as he caught sight of their front door.

The bedroom was lit with the spare holiday lights that weren't decorating the front bushes and tree in the living room, the camcorder they had bought on a whim to mark their life together was set up on the dresser, the angle and position giving it the perfect vantage point to catch sight of the bed. With just a pair of red silk panties Stanley had stripped down to put on the night gown, his chubby belly, and thick thighs on full display as he adjusted his chubby breasts under the night gown to be held up by the thin wire that posed as the bra cups. Brushing back his shoulder length hair he hummed before adding a bit of cherry pink lipstick knowing that Stanford's favorite color was red; despite this not being about his twin Stanley still had the camcorder filming- he would allow Stanford to watch the tape later- if he was good.

Slinking over to the bed Stanley got up on it, crawling on his hands and knees with his ass arched up until he reached the head board where his candy cane sat; sitting back on his ankles Stanley carefully undid the plastic before pulling the fourteen inch treat out from the package- the candy cane itself was much thicker than Stanley had anticipated, his eyes widening as he licked his lips, bringing the curved part to his lips to lick before turning it around. Facing the camcorder, he began to mouth the tip before taking an inch or so into his mouth, teasingly bobbing his head as if it were the cock he craved. Pulling the peppermint treat from his mouth he whined playfully for the camcorder to pick up, tossing the box to the side as he moved for the camcorder to get the sight of his front, rubbing a hand down his cupped breasts down against his stomach and soon to his groin, stroking himself until his cock stirred under the silken fabric, the bulge becoming more pronounced with each stroke, the ache he had been feeling for the past few days coming back full force.

"This is what you make happen to me Stanfy- you make me so hot and bothered that I just want to scream!" He whined before sitting back, spreading his legs widely before pulling a bit of the fabric to the side, fingers spreading his cheeks to show his clean and puckered hole. "If you won't play with me I have to improvise, I got myself all clean and ready for tonight's show- maybe this will teach you not to leave me alone for too long."

He pouted as he sat up, running a hand through his hair before dragging his fingers down his cheeks to bite softly on the fingertip. With his spare hand under one of the bra cups he began to play and tweak a nipple before pulling the hand back from under the fabric, focusing on the bottle of lubricant that sat ready for him. Shimmying the panties down he moaned and hummed, hips rocking in anticipation as he finally kicked the panties off, his hole once more on full display as he laid back down on his back, squeezing a bit of the pink semitransparent lubricant into his hand, smearing a bit on his twitching rim; a gasp escaping him at just how cold the gel felt. Stroking thick fingers teasingly against his rim Stanley whined and moaned, toes curling once he worked in his middle finger, the digit sliding in with ease as he worked it past the knuckle, the second giving him a sweet burn that made him thankful he had smeared so much lubricant onto his hand. Rocking his hips, he scissored and stretched his rim until he soon felt the ache, needing to be stretched more as he pumped and played with the two fingers, the third and fourth bringing out a cry from him. With his fingers curling and pumping he allowed another minute of it before pulling them back out, sitting up with darkened eyes, staring at the camcorder.

"I wish you were here for me to do this with you." He pouted sultrily, wiping his fingers against a small towel he had draped over the pillows before reaching for a condom, placing it over the tip of the candy cane before rolling it down, humming a carol whilst he coated the condom with lubricant, winking at the camcorder that caught everything. "I'll just have to pretend it's you is all."

Propping himself up against the pillows by the head board he moved once more so the camcorder got a clear shot of him, his knees bent as he spread his legs wide, taking the candy cane in both hands before teasingly rubbing the non-curved tip at his slickened entrance, toes curling in anticipation as he worked it in slowly, having to stretch himself just a bit more with the tip of his fingers as he did so in order to take the wide girth, panting at the effort- more so for the chance to make some noise. With the tip of the candy cane finally inside him he panted, pushing it in just a bit more, the coolness of the lubricant and peppermint oil causing his voice to be louder; Stanley's thighs trembled for a moment before he continued to slip the make shift toy deeper inside himself, panting when he had to stop- he couldn't quite tell just how many inches he had accomplished in taking, however he didn't care, the feeling of finally having something inside of him to fill the ache bringing tears to his eyes. With trembling hands, he began to pull the candy cane out only to thrust it back inside himself deeply when it had nearly slipped out from his stretched hole.

In and out; slow and hard he fucked himself with the candy cane, finally able to find a pace with only one hand as he slipped the other to his engorged cock, beads of pre-cum dribbling down, slicking the shaft. Shutting his eyes and throwing his head back Stanley stroked himself in time with the thrusting of the large make shift toy that he pounded inside himself, his moans and whines filling the room. Bringing his face back to face the camcorder hair had draped in front of his eye, forcing him to shake his head a bit to dislodge them, refusing to stop thrusting or stroking. Angling the cane with each thrust Stanley whined as he searched for his prostate, only once he had found it did he sob out in unreserved pleasure, forcing the candy cane to continue stroking against it whilst he jerked himself harder, his eyes closing as his head thudded back against the head board, legs trembling as he felt himself coming closer and closer to the point of orgasm.

"Just a little- ha- bit moreee!" Stanley cried thrusting faster, his words coming out between pants; finally, when he felt as if he were going to pass out from the edging of pleasure his back arched, cum beginning to streak his belly and fingers in hot spurts as he slammed the cane deeply inside of himself, unable to take any more. "Stanford!"

Trembling upon the bed the chubby twin panted and moaned, unable to move, his cock aching as it began to slowly return to being flaccid, the candy cane slipped out of him along with the condom; gazing up at the holiday lights that lit up the room Stanley laughed softly, the ache finally satisfied for now, however he knew he would need the real thing soon enough. Sitting up slowly Stanley got off the bed to turn off the camcorder, only to stare wide eyed and embarrassed at the sight of his twin standing at the door, still dressed from being out at the University save for his cock having been pulled out and his hand wrapped around it.

"How long?" Stanley asked softly, wishing he could hide under the blankets in embarrassment.

"Long enough- do you want to help me with this?"

Stanley nodded, despite having orgasmed already he wanted very much to help his twin.


End file.
